Baby carriages or strollers are well known and have a long history in modern society. Indeed, the first stroller was invented in 1733 by the English architect William Kent for use by the children of the 3rd Duke of Devonshire. Over the years, various improvements have been made to these devices. Many of these improvements have been concerned with making these devices more functional, durable, lighter, easier to manufacture, or easier to transport.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,250,654 (Willis) discloses an example of a more recent stroller. The device depicted therein is a car seat/stroller assembly with a frame that pivotally accepts an infant car seat. Once the car seat is positioned in the frame, it can rock freely in a back-and-forth motion. Other examples or strollers which have a similar functionality may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 706,448 (Pender), U.S. Pat. No. 1,480,451 (Koch), U.S. Pat. No. 1,508,500 (Bingen et al.), U.S. Pat. No. Pat. No. 3,564,626 (Nelson), U.S. Pat. No. 5,099,528 (Wadman), U.S. Pat. No. 5,987,665 (Simantob et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 6,250,654 (Willis), U.S. Pat. No. 7,037,205 (Bowman), U.S. Pat. No. 7,100,724 (Haigh), U.S. Pat. No. 7,497,461 (Emerson), and U.S. Pat. No. 156,390 (Wenpetren).